An AkuRoku Christmas Carol
by Nibzo
Summary: Based off of Charles Dickens's classic "A Christmas Carol". Roxas is a bitter boy whose experiences have resulted in him hating Christmas. He has one chance to change when three ghosts come to visit. AkuRoku, T for swearing, death scenes, and some lime
1. You Will Be Visted By Three Ghosts

Alright, now I know a lot of you would rather have me working on Geisha Dreams or Freak On A Leash.

But EVERYONE and their grandmother gets a Christmas story! I want one too!

So, I've devised this awesome plot. It's a spin-off the Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol. Only it involves Kingdom Hearts characters! And has some cute slash! And the people aren't very old!

Now, I know that some characters may seem a little (or very) out of character. Roxas, for instance, will be our Ebenezer Scrooge, and we all know that loveable Roxas would NEVER behave this way! Honestly, this is more about the plot than the characters and their regular behavior. So just close you eyes and pretend for a moment that these are the characters yet not acting the same way. And we will all make it through this fic in one piece…hopefully…

Also. I dedicate this fic to my friend on Gaia because he loves AkuRoku. And he keeps telling me to update Freak On A Leash so he can picture Ash and Gary as Roxas and Axel. Guess what, Wolfie? In this one, you don't have to pretend its AkuRoku, because it IS AkuRoku! Huzzah!

Uh…well, that's enough of an introduction. On with it!

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the literary masterpiece A Christmas Carol. _

It was a cold day in Traverse Town, not different from any other in the wintertime. Snow crunched beneath the student's feet as they rushed off from school. They were not quite happy that they didn't get Christmas break until the eve of the holiday. Most were quite livid, but many were happy that they got more time after New Years off of school. However, there was one, as always, who wasn't feeling very cheerful.

"Roxas!"

"Oh fuck…"

The young blonde sped up, his feet crunching at an incredible rate through the frozen ground. But as he tried to escape, the man with vivid red hair only followed him, taking even longer strides and easily catching up to him. Roxas felt his legs moving even faster until he was almost running. His efforts were to no avail. The red head easily caught up with him, putting a hand on his shoulder and stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh…hi Axel," Roxas said, rather annoyed.

That hand on the shoulder quickly turned into a bear hug as the red head named Axel turned him around and squished him in his embrace. "Oh Roxy" he cooed rather lovingly. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"It's been that long?" Roxas muttered sarcastically, his words drained out by how Axel was squeezing him. He pushed against the taller man's chest, trying to force himself away. "I'll have to make sure its longer next time…"

"No!" Axel said, pulling him back, causing Roxas to make a rather loud "oof" sound as he was once again being suffocated by the red head. "You still haven't told me if you'll be coming to my Christmas get together yet?"

"And how can you exactly afford a Christmas get together?"

"Eh, take some extra shifts, pull a few strings here and there…"

"Sorry," Roxas said. Somehow, while Axel was explaining his grand Christmas plans, he had gotten out of his arms and found the car that was waiting for him. "I have plans."

"But Roxas!" Axel said. Roxas, however, had already shut the door, the sleek black car now sealed up tight. He made sure he locked the doors this time too. With lightning speed, they pulled out of the parking space and off of school grounds.

"Did you have a good day, Young Master?"

"Bah," was all he said. His concentration was focused outside the window as they drove by the various shops. Store after store had a final Christmas deal going on. Buy one get one half off. 30% off all red tagged items. See Santa—only $4.99 when you purchase something from Toys 4 U.

"Look at all of that," he commented, not realizing he was talking out loud. "Commercialism. All this world cares about is the value of a dollar. It's even turned something like Christmas into a holiday to enslave the masses."

"Beg pardon?"

Roxas turned, giving the driver an icy glare. "Nothing. Just keep going."

At home wasn't any better. The giant mansion he lived in echoed when he closed the door behind him. No one else was here except for a few people on staff. "Well isn't that surprising?" he commented again sarcastically.

He trudged up the steps, his book bag scratching against the carpet as he dragged it up the stairs. His feet were loud and heavy, his hands gliding over the banister.

Until, he heard a noise. It was the sound of shuffling, sounding like it was coming from his room. "Odd…" he thought aloud. "They don't clean until Tuesday…" His footsteps became hurried. He'd rather not people touch his personal belongings. Lifting his bag over his shoulder so he could go even faster, his feet pounded up the stairs, and then he turned to run into the long hallway. His room wasn't too far from the stairs, and he opened it rather quickly, the wooden frame slamming into the wall. The people in his room were startled, eeping in surprise that the boy had given them such a fright.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh, Young Master!" the head maid called out, rushing over to him. She cupped his hands. "My, my, your hands are cold!"

"I said, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh, well, you see, the shelter downtown is asking for toys and old belongings for their annual Christmas drive. And, well, we were sorting through the things you never use anymore—pajamas, stuffed animals, oh!" she said, turning around and digging into the pile of things they had gathered.

"Who gave you permission to go through my things?" Roxas began, sounding rather angry. His teeth clenched inside his mouth as he felt his fury and rage building.

"We found this adorable little teddy bear…"

His eyes went wide. How dare they try to give away his old teddy bear?! He quickly snatched it away from the head maid, clutching it between his fingers. It's soft, worn fur tickled his skin, but the sensation and joy it used to bring him was gone, and replaced with anger and hatred.

"Get out of my room!" he shouted. The head maid, who had been taken aback by the sudden movement, stuttered. "B….But Young Master…you have so many things that you don't use anymore…"

"I said get out!"

"You could give someone less fortunate a merrier Christmas…"

"Christmas?!" he shouted. "I don't need those grubby little kids taking a hold of my old things for the sake of fueling their commercialism! Why don't their parents try harder to give them a happier Christmas? It's their fault that their snot nosed brats aren't turning out like the rest of the world, into adults who only need more material possessions!"

"Young Master!"

"Get out of my room! Now!" He was pushing the head maid and all of the staff that had been helping her out of the door. All got to their feet immediately and rushed out the door, trampling over one another like a herd of cows, afraid of the teenager's wrath. The head maid was one of the lasts to leave. She turned around as she headed out the door, standing right outside his room. "But…Young Master…where is your Christmas spirit?"

"Bah humbug!"

And he slammed the door right in her face.

------------

He was heading to bed. It had been a long day, and he was literally exhausted. He had had some of his evening tea, which was making him more and more drowsy by the minute, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he stumbled to his bed. He made a mental list in his mind and began to check off each task.

"Homework done, check. Teeth brushed, check. Alarm clock set for school…wait, there is no school tomorrow?"

He was about to climb into the covers were a mysterious voice echoed throughout the room. The light next to his bed went out, and set of loud footsteps were mixing in with the echoing cries. The sound of chains clattered, making a horrifying ensemble that made Roxas jump. "W….who's there?!"

"Roxas….." the voice whispered.

"Wh….where are….where are you?!" he stuttered. "Show yourself!"

And then, a flashing blue light surrounded him, as he covered his eyes from the bright light. It boomed throughout the room with an earthquake feeling, making the appliances shake and creak. When Roxas uncovered his eyes, he gasped.

There stood a tall figure with an outfit resembling that of a suit, only his chest was exposed. He could not tell anything about the color of his outfit—it was all an eerie blue and white. His long hair floated behind him, boots with flat heels creating the same echoing footsteps he had heard earlier. The man was covered in chains, their rattling creating a ghostly clatter that sent a chill up his spine.

"Who are you?"

The ghost didn't answer his question, he just drew closer and closer to him.

"S….s…stay back!"

No reply and no compliance to the boy's demands.

"I'm warning you!"

"Roxas!"

He eeped in surprise at the call of his name. "How do you know my name?"

"I know much about you," his booming voice echoed. "How you treat others. How you let the bad experiences you've had harden your heart. It's almost as if you didn't have one. Your lack of compassion towards the world has sickened me…"

"Who….what are you?"

"Consider me a warning."

"A warning? For what?"

The figure scowled at him. "I was once in your position. A hollow being with no feelings toward others."

"What are you getting at?"

"Silence!" he voice boomed again, and Roxas was thrown backward a bit from the pressure. "Do you not see what the world has turned you into? Do you not think about the consequences of your actions?"

"I…I…"

"The Powers that be are willing to give you a second chance. So that you do not have to bear the burden of the chains," he lifted up those across his body, along his arms, showing them to Roxas, "that you have created in this life in the afterlife."

"The afterlife? So…so you're a ghost?"

This question was also left unanswered. "You will be visited by three ghosts. They shall show you the error of your ways, and attempt to make you see a different side of humanity. They will show you love, compassion, hope, and," he paused for a moment, before beginning again. He hung his head low. "The price you have to pay if you do not change."

A loud chime sounded and Roxas jumped again. The spirit looked rather alarmed at this clanging sound of the clock. "My time grows short!" he exclaimed. "When the clock strikes midnight, the first ghost will appear to you. I must go now."

"Spirit, wait!"

But it was too late. Blue light filled the room once more, and he closed his eyes again to shield himself from its blinding effect. When he opened them again, the mysterious spirit had vanished without a trace.

**TBC**

Yay! Roxas is on his way to becoming a better person! Huzzah!

Anyway, I actually have drawn out a story map for this. Along with deadlines that I plan to meet. I want this to be finished by Christmas. Hmmm…it will be less than ten chapters for sure, how many before ten I am not quite certain. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you have patience—it might take awhile for the AkuRoku to show up. And at that, it won't be any steamy AkuRoku. I'm definitely planning some more touching moments though. This chapter was a bit dry. The next chapter will be more interesting, so please don't give up on it quite yet! Anyway, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Well, my deadline is today, the 15. Sadly, it will most likely be a little late, since it probably won't get in until midnight or later. But that's alright! Because times zones are different anyway! While I might be late in Wisconsin, I'll be on time in California!

Aww, I was expecting more reviews…I only got one…

But I'm you all are just shy, right? Or waiting for the end, perhaps?

Hmmm…maybe if I promise smut, I'll get more people interested…but I don't know where I would add it…so for now, it remains smutless.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own A Christmas Carol. I'm 18 and I do not own a car. But I do get to throw an awesome New Years Party! **

_This question was also left unanswered. "You will be visited by three ghosts. They shall show you the error of your ways, and attempt to make you see a different side of humanity. They will show you love, compassion, hope, and," he paused for a moment, before beginning again. He hung his head low. "The price you have to pay if you do not change."_

_A loud chime sounded and Roxas jumped again. The spirit looked rather alarmed at this clanging sound of the clock. "My time grows short!" he exclaimed. "When the clock strikes midnight, the first ghost will appear to you. I must go now."_

"_Spirit, wait!"_

_But it was too late. Blue light filled the room once more, and he closed his eyes again to shield himself from its blinding effect. When he opened them again, the mysterious spirit had vanished without a trace._

Roxas squinted as the blinding light over took the room. Even though his eyes were closed, it felt as if he were staring directly into the sun on a hot day. And then, it changed. The feeling of his retinas burning was gone, and the room became dark once more.

He was completely silent. The stillness filled the air, and he sat there on the floor for a couple of seconds, opening his eyes and gazing dumbly into the darkness.

He then scoffed. "This has all been a crazy dream," he said to himself. "I just rolled out of bed and am now waking up!" He laughed to himself. "Three ghosts. What a joke…"

The clock struck again, and it made Roxas jump. It was midnight. He felt his heart beating in his chest, pounding against his ribcage as his breath became shallower. He felt as if someone was watching him, and he stilled his breath. His began to feel sore as his eyes scurried around the room, looking for any form of intruder. "W….w…who's there?" he half shouted, half stuttered.

His door began to creak open, and he saw a foot in the doorway. He gasped as the figure began to take silent steps into his room. He listened as hard as he could, to see if whoever was entering would make some sort of sound. But although this person looked as if they were walking, it sounded as if they were gliding over the floor.

"W…w..who are you? And what are you?"

She was glowing a faint white, a holly wreath on top of her short brown hair ending at her shoulders. Her eyes he could not tell from where he was sitting—they were either a deep blue, a light green, or perhaps both. Whatever color they were, he could see the kindness and gentleness they emitted when she stared at him, her smile full of so much warmth he felt it could almost melt his icy heart.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past."

Roxas gasped. This was the first of the spirits that the one in chains had told him about.

"I must still be asleep…

She grew closer to him, and he tensed up. He could feel himself sliding across the floor on his bottom, trying to move backward to escape her. His hopes of that sake when he felt his back against the wall, and as he cringed in fear, her smile only grew wider. However, this smile was not full of terror or dread. It was filled with love and warmth.

"Roxas," she cooed, now standing in front of him.

"H…how do you..." he stuttered. But then, he filled himself with anger and a false confidence. "How do you know my name?"

"You used to love Christmas."

"And?"

"I am here to show you just how you were in the past. A time when your heart was free and you always got back up on your feet, no matter what life threw your way. Time has hardened your heart though, and due to life's misfortunes, you have been unable to get back up."

He didn't need this woman critiquing his personality. He was about to shout at her—to tell her to get lost and leave him the hell alone, when she offered her hand to him.

"Take my hand."

All anger disappated from him. For once, he began to think about what that spirit in chains had said to him, and he thought about it seriously. What if he was right? What if he was doomed to walk the earth in his afterlife, holding down the chains he had made for himself in reality? Figuring it wouldn't be half bad to at least take a stab at it, he slowly reached his hand out to the woman.

At first, it went right through her. Then, however, she struck out and grabbed at his palm, he himself become a ghost. He gasped. "Do not worry," she said to him. This was all he needed, and he nodded back at her, bracing himself for what was to come.

Everything began to spin. He could see his room around him melting as the colors mixed together, moving so fast that he could barely keep track of where he was going. He clutched on to the woman's hand tightly, feeling that if he let go, he would get lost. This feeling of abandonment was always inside him, and more than anything, he was scared.

Finally, everything finally began to slow down. The reds and yellows that were his room faded into whites as figures developed and moved around him. He saw a light post and a park bench. He saw a frozen lake, and looking behind him, he saw a hill.

And then, everything stopped, and began moving at a normal pace. Roxas blinked, and he couldn't believe where he was.

"Th…this is…this is…"

The woman smiled and nodded. "This is Destiny Islands."

Roxas beamed. He began running in the snow, not aware of the absence of the normal crunching noise that followed his footsteps. "I grew up here!"

"Indeed, you did."

"That's…that's Destiny Lake!" he shouted excitedly, pointing to the lake. He turned around, now pointing to the hill. "And that's Old Man's Hill!" He then squinted. There was something coming down the hill on a sled, an animated joyful shouting following in it's wake. "Faster, faster!"

Indeed, the sled was approaching Roxas and the ghost at a fast pace. He recognized the voice, but where? As the figures grew closer and closer, his eyes grew wider and wider. It couldn't be…could it?

"Faster, faster! Make it go faster, daddy!"

"D…dad?"

His heart skipped a beat. His dad was sitting behind the smaller figure on the wooden sled. "And that's…that's me!"

The sled reached the bottom, and it came to a halt. The smaller Roxas hopped off the sled, jumping up and down in his snow gear. His dad laughed and stood up. "Again, daddy! Again!"

"But if we go again, the hot chocolate your mother has made for us will grow cold!"

"But we can reheat it!"

"Now Roxas…"

"Please, daddy? Just one more time?"

Roxas saw the glimmer in his old self's eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle along with his father as he grabbed the sled and ruffled his son's hair. "Alright. But just one more."

As they headed back up the hill, Roxas turned to watch them and smiled. The spirit turned to him and spoke.

"That was your birth father?"

He nodded in response. "Yeah. I'm adopted."

"Yes, I know."

"My parents…I haven't seen them in so long."

And although the ghost already knew the answer to her next question, she asked anyway.

"What happened to them?"

Roxas's lips felt dry as he bit them in response. He could feel the water welling up in his eyes. In a shaky voice, he sighed, and didn't give her an answer, but said something quite different.

"When I was growing up on Destiny Islands, we didn't have a whole lot of money. Just enough for what we needed and a little extra here and there."

"But it didn't matter, did it?"

"No," he said, a tear falling from his eye and dribbling down his cheek. Although he was a ghost, he felt he could still feel his own skin, and he quickly moved a hand up to wipe the drop away before the spirit could see it. "We had each other. And that was all that mattered."

At this, everything began to move again. Although it was slower than before, it was still fast enough to make his head spin. The colors blended around him, he saw himself and his father go down the hill and hurry back home. He thought he looked rather funny—waddling that fast in his snow gear. The colors became warmer, and before he knew it, he was back in his old home.

"Aw, my baby," his mother said, crouching down to give him a kiss. He was already in his pajamas, while his mother was in a short evening gown that went down to her knees, sparkling black. It was one of the only dresses he recalled her owning. His father stood next to her, waiting for his turn to give their son a hug.

"We'll be at the company Christmas Party," she said to him, embracing her only son. "And we will be home past your bedtime. You can stay up until nine, but we want you in bed when we get home. Understand?"

The young blond nodded into his mother's dress. She stood up, and his father crouched down to give him a hug, while she gave a note to the baby sitter. "Call us at this number if you need anything." She nodded in response as his dad let go.

Suddenly, Roxas remembered this moment in his life, and his breath stopped. His knees began to shake as he felt his heart once again racing in his chest.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the young Roxas called out one more time.

The two paused at the door.

"I love you!"

The couple smiled. "And we love you too, Roxas."

The door closed, and once again, the air around them began to swirl. Roxas went into a panic. He no longer had to hold on to the spirits hand, and the fear of being lost in time was no longer with him.

"Spirit, I do not want to see anymore."

"But you must."

"No!" he screamed, and at that moment, time stopped again, reverting to its normal pace. And even though it was proceeding at regular speed, the events that unfolded seem to go by in slow motion to Roxas.

He recognized the family car. His mother and father were both inside, stopped at a red light. He ran across the street, away from the spirit and towards his parents. She did not stop him. There was nothing he could do.

He reached the driver's side, where his father was sitting in the seat holding onto the wheel. He began banging on the windows, only for his hands to go right through the glass.

"Get out of the car!" he screamed. "Please, just get out!"

"There is nothing you can do!" the spirit shouted from across the street. "We are not seen nor heard in this world."

He, however, continued. Tear were now streaming down his face, as he tried harder and harder to get their attention. "Mom! Dad! It's me! Get out of the car, please!" He pleaded loudly, his voice growing sore from his constant shouting. But the spirit was right. To them, he wasn't even a muffled scream. They couldn't hear him at all.

And then, the light turned green. As his parents slowly began to pull out from where they had been sitting at the red light, he moved with them, streams of water pouring from his eyes. "No! Please! Don't go!"

And then, while it seemed the car had pulled forward in slow motion, the oncoming car plowed into them at full speed. Roxas blinked, and without him even noticing, the setting had changed.

It was Christmas morning, and he was back at his house. The smaller Roxas's footsteps could be heard down the hallway as he sprinted to his parents room, his carefree nature knowing that they'd be back by now. He held his favorite stuffed bear his parents had given him for Christmas long ago, the toy swinging from his arms in perfect rhythm with his footsteps. The little frame opened the door, running in excitedly.

"Mommy, daddy, it's…"

But he didn't finish his sentence. His parents were not in bed, the sheets folded as if they had never gone to sleep. Roxas frowned, wondering what was going on.

"Don't go downstairs," the older Roxas muttered. He then turned to the spirit. "Please, spirit, spare me from this torture! I cannot bear to see this again! Not now, not ever."

"There is more to show you. You must see every last bit of it if you are to change your ways."

The younger bounded down the stairs, thinking perhaps his parents were already down there. His voice still sounded chipper as it echoed through the halls. "It's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

But when he reached the living room, where the tree was decorated brightly and the presents were strewn underneath the tree, there was no one there. As he spoke more quietly, his voice sounded more and more worried.

"Mom…dad?"

Roxas couldn't watch this any longer. And God, he didn't want to hear anymore either. He knew what awaited his younger self in the kitchen. He knew that any moment now, a police officer would come around the corner.

As if on cue, he saw him. He swallowed hard as he saw the sorrowful look in the officer's eyes—weary eyes that had been up all night.

"Roxas?" he asked.

"Who are you? Where's the baby sitter? Where's my mom and dad?"

The officer looked even more troubled and pained now. He crouched down next to the little boy, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he spoke. Roxas tensed up, knowing what words were coming next. "They were both in an accident. And…they didn't make it."

Roxas could feel the little boy's pain mix with his own. But before he even had a chance to see his younger self shed one tear, it all went black. Standing in the dark abyss was only him and the spirit. She looked sorrowful as well, her loving eyes lowered, showing respect and honor for the deceased.

"Some idiot," Roxas began, trying not to let his voice crack too much, "going too fast. Wasn't paying attention. He ran a stop light," he finally got out. He took another long pause. "Hit and run. My parents died instantly."

His head was also lowered, but it was only so that no one could see him cry. Even though he was alone with the spirit, he lowered his head and let his bangs cover them as water began to gather. "My mother and father were the only child of their family. Both of their parents were deceased. So I got placed in a home."

"And then," she said, and almost instantly, the setting changed again. It was Christmas once more, and a slightly older Roxas stood in the entrance of his current home.

"I was adopted by Larxene and Luxord."

Suddenly, rather hurried footsteps where heard from the long staircase, echoing throughout the halls of the giant mansion. A young girl with blond hair and a simple white dress that fluttered as she ran down the stairs toward her older brother.

"Roxas!" she cried out in excitement. "It's Christmas!" She gave him a big hug as she cuddled into his clothing. "It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

"Woah, Namine!" he said back, half laughing. As Roxas watched in the background, a smile replaced the tears that were there only moments ago.

"Namine…" he whispered silently under his breath. "My dear sister."

Namine looked up at her older brother. "Do you think that mama and papa will be home for Christmas?"

"Well, they did have an important business meeting overseas…" Roxas began. However, at the sad look on the little girl's face, he smiled and instantly took it back. "But I'm sure that they'll be here."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said to his little sister, returning the hug she had given him moments ago. "C'mon now. Let's go and open our presents."

The little girl beamed. "Okay! Let's go, Roxas!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. It was much larger than that of his previous home's living room, but Roxas didn't care. Size and material objects didn't matter. He was spending his Christmas with his beloved sister.

The older Roxas smiled happily as he watched his younger self opened gifts. He was excited inside, reliving the good memories he had forgotten. It had seemed so long ago, when really it must had been less than a decade since all of this had occurred. Gift after gift, the children tore away the wrapping paper surrounding each object. But it wasn't all of the new toys that were making his heart race and his head spin. He was waiting for a special gift.

Finally, he had gotten to it—a small package that had a card on it. The tag read "To Roxas, From Namine." He opened the envelope to get to the piece of folded paper inside, and he pulled out a handmade card with many colored scribbled onto the front. It was a hand-drawn picture of a Christmas tree with him and Namine standing next to it. He smiled and beamed at what it read inside. "Merry Christmas Roxas! I love you!"

Indeed, he loved his sister very much. After what had happened to his parents, he honestly had no idea what would happen. But when he was adopted and Namine was brought into his life, he felt just as good as he had before—maybe even better. Because spending Christmas with someone you loved was very special to him.

"Open it! Open it!"

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at the card for some time now. He opened the box, lifting the top off of it as he beamed. Inside was a simple checkered wristband.

"I know there's only one…"

Roxas tried it on, and it hung loosely from his wrist.

"And I know it's too big…"

"It doesn't matter," he smiled warmly at his sister. "I love it. Thank you so much, Namine."

"Merry Christmas, Roxas."

"Merry Christmas, Namine."

And as older Roxas closed his eyes, his hand went to his wrist where the wristband still stood. Now grown into it, it clung to him with pride, as he let out a heavy sigh of contentment. He remembered this Christmas from so long ago—another wonderful memory that he had suppressed and forgotten about all these years.

But then, he rememberd what happened next. However, he didn't want to hear it, and his eyes remained shut. "If I can just stay like this forever, I will be happy." He heard the chiming of a clock in the background, but ignored it, closing his eyes even tighter and grasping onto his wrist.

"Roxas," the spirit said to him. "Open your eyes."

He didn't want to, but he obeyed. But he wasn't where they thought he would be. He was back in his room.

"My time is almost up."

A moment of silence passed between them, and she turned to leave. But as she drifted out the door, Roxas called back to her.

"Don't you want to hear what happened to her?"

She, however, already knew. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she let him continue.

"We found out that summer that she was very sick. The doctors tried and tried, but they couldn't do anything. She…" he paused, the words almost refusing to come out. So the spirit turned back around, finishing it for him.

"She died?"

Roxas only nodded. "There is no one to spend it with. All Christmas has become is a marketing enterprise. It's nothing but a joke."

"Do you feel that way because no one you care about is here to spend it with you?"

Roxas didn't answer the question, but he didn't stop there. "My new parents never spent Christmas with me. That night, they came in and the whole family had a blast. But ever since Namine died, we haven't done anything together. Not Christmas, not vacations, not anything."

"But there is someone who wants to spend Christmas with you."

Roxas perked up at this comment. "Really?" The spirit nodded. "But…who?"

The clock struck again, signaling that the spirit's time was up. "My time is up. But this question will be answered when the next one comes."

"But…but spirit, I want to know!"

"Patience," she said calmly as she began walking out the door again. "You will know soon enough. The Ghost of Christmas Present will explain much to you."

"Spirit, wait!"

"Think carefully about what has happened and what was said!" she said before disappearing out the door. "And please come to the right decision."

With that, she was out the door. Roxas stood their flabbergastered as he stared absent mindedly at the door. Finally, after what seemed like eternity while really it had only been just seconds, his senses finally began kicking in. He sprinted to the door, his legs carrying him to the slab of wood as his arms opened it wider.

"Spirit!"

But she was already gone. The hallways were as bare as they had been before she was even here.

Roxas stood bewildered and shocked. Surely, this had to be real. But why was this happening to him?

These questions in mind, he turned around and closed the door behind him, and as the clunk of the slab echoed in the bare hallways, he crawled back into bed.

TBC

Yup. I missed my deadline here in Wisconsin by..30 minutes!

But in California, I am not late! Ha ha ha!

Ugh, so sleepy though. And I gotta cheer at a game tomorrow. Damn cheerleading. I hate it. But since I was forced into it, I need to suck it up and deal!

…

…

…

Okay, tired of that. Besides, I hardly complain. It's so much fun to complain about cheerleading.

Anyway, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Oh reviewers, if you even exist! You're making me so sad! I try to put out a good AkuRoku story and this is what I get! Oh woe is me!

Wait…

Wait…

Wait…

…

Okay, I'm over it. But seriously, I hope there are a lot more of you that exist. But hey, I'm falling in love with this mini story. It feels like my baby. So even if I'm on Chapter 3 and I've gotten only one review, I will not stop until it is finished!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or A Christmas Carol. Hmm…maybe I can say that whole phrase in Spanish…No tener un Kingdom Hearts y A Christmas Carol. Lol, I'm a senior in high school and I'm taking Spanish 1. XD

_ "But there is someone who wants to spend Christmas with you."_

_Roxas perked up at this comment. "Really?" The spirit nodded. "But…who?"_

_The clock struck again, signaling that the spirit's time was up. "My time is up. But this question will be answered when the next one comes."_

_"But…but spirit, I want to know!"_

_"Patience," she said calmly as she began walking out the door again. "You will know soon enough. The Ghost of Christmas Present will explain much to you."_

_"Spirit, wait!"_

_"Think carefully about what has happened and what was said!" she said before disappearing out the door. "And please come to the right decision."_

_With that, she was out the door. Roxas stood their flabbergastered as he stared absent mindedly at the door. Finally, after what seemed like eternity while really it had only been just seconds, his senses finally began kicking in. He sprinted to the door, his legs carrying him to the slab of wood as his arms opened it wider._

_"Spirit!"_

_But she was already gone. The hallways were as bare as they had been before she was even here._

_Roxas stood bewildered and shocked. Surely, this had to be real. But why was this happening to him?_

_These questions in mind, he turned around and closed the door behind him, and as the clunk of the slab echoed in the bare hallways, he crawled back into bed._

Honestly, he was exhausted. That had been such a wild ride—full of the good memories and the bad. It had been too tasking for him, emotionally and physically. As he crawled between his sheets he took in a deep breath, determined to get himself some well-needed rest. But as soon as he closed his eyes and felt as if he might be able to fall asleep, the clock struck again. Twelve chimes right in a row, just as it had before.

"What?" he thought. "But it struck midnight hours ago! How can it be midnight again?"

"Whee!" he heard a cheerful, childish cry fill his room. He shrank back beneath his covers. His demanding persona from before had collapsed, now the ghosts that were yet to come scared and worried him. What was to come next?

A young girl in a very large red robe floated down from the ceiling, giggling and squealing in delight. The robe she wore seemed to drown her small and scrawny frame, her shocking blonde hair splaying from every different direction as a few small braids fell down in front of her face, a red headband to match the robe covered in holly, just like the last spirit. Her eyes were a bright green, although the most notable feature of her attire was the scarf that had tassels stretched all the way down to her knees. It was red around her neck and blended in with the robe, however as it got to the ends it faded into a brilliant gold that matched the trimming on her robe.

"Hello there!" she chimed excitedly.

"Um…" Roxas stuttered. "Hello."

"He said hi back to me!" she squealed again in delight, Roxas taken slightly aback by her excitement. "And all of the other ghosts were commenting on how anti-social and what a sourpuss you were! Why, you're not sour at all!"

"Um…who exactly are you?"

The girl gasped and her eyes went wide at this question. "How could you not know who I am?!" she shouted in anguish. "And I thought the ghost of Christmas past had told you all about me! Oh, I am so…so…" she said, her dramatic antics disturbing Roxas.

"You are…the ghost of Christmas present?"

She beamed at this comment. "You do know who I am! Hooray!" she said, her sadness now melting into cheerfulness. She then gasped, in remembrance of something. "We must hurry!" she said to him. "There is so much to see in so little time!"

"What exactly will we be seeing?" Roxas asked. The spirit turned to him rather playfully, and shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to find out! Now come on! Take my hand!"

A bit weary as to what was in store, Roxas slowly reached for her hand and closed his eyes. There was no spinning this time; instead, they were instantly transported to their first destination. He at first seemed confused, but then he realized that this was the present, and they wouldn't need much time travelling if they were to stay within the current day.

"Open you eyes! Open you eyes! See what could possibly await you!"

Roxas cracked open one eye. He saw a very small kitchen connected to a living room, and then two other doorways. Everything in this place was rather small and cramped, however it felt so warm and he felt so at home that the size didn't seem to bother him. He then looked at the ghost, who looked as if she was waiting for someone. "He'll be arriving any minute now; I'm sure of it!"

"Who? Where are we, spirit?"

As if on cue, Roxas heard the knob on the door move as the key was inserted on the other side. He quickly rushed to the door and peered through the peep hole, however, all he managed to see was a sea of thick red hair and a pair of legs draped across his chest. Someone was sitting on this person's shoulders.

"Just in time!"

"Spirit, I do not understand, what is going on?"

The door opened, however, it went right through Roxas. In stepped Axel, the older boy at school who always insisted on hanging out together, the boy who he assumed had some sort of mad crush on him.

"We're home, sis!"

Roxas looked up at the tall man's shoulders and saw the legs there, a small little girl with short red hair, although it was a different shade that her older brother's. She was fairly small, with a simple white tank top covering and a purple skirt covering her thin frame, her deep blue eyes sparkling at the thought of spending Christmas with her brother.

"Axel, I'm so excited!"

He laughed. "I can tell, Kairi."

"Will anyone be coming tonight for Christmas dinner?"

"Sora and Riku said they would stop by…"

She beamed. "Sora?"

Axel chuckled again. He knew his little sister had a very big crush on one of his friends. But he would never allow it. First of all, he was twice her age. Second, he would kill anyone for ever thinking of laying a hand on his sister. And finally, she would have to kill Riku in order to get to him, since the two were a couple and somehow joined at the hip. But he would never tell her that. "Yes, Sora will be here as well."

"Did you remember a turkey, Axel?"

"Why, Kairi! " he said, acting rather shocked. He set his sister down and walked over toward the oven in the kitchen, opening the door. "You think I would forget something as important as the Christmas turkey?" He showed off the small bird sitting on the iron shelves of the oven, his sister clapping and laughing.

"You did last year though!" she giggled. Axel closed the door, running back towards his sister and picking her up in his arms. "I never forgot the turkey last year! I told you it ran away!"

"You liar!"

As the two played and giggled together, Roxas could not help but feel very happy inside. Here was Axel, this person he thought to be the biggest playboy in school, cuddling up and taking care of his sister. This made him think for a moment; where were his parents?

"Spirit, where…"

She already knew the question on his mind. "Father ran off when Kairi was just a baby. Mother committed suicide."

"So he lives alone?"

She nodded, wondering if he'd notice anything else. He looked back to the oven and remembered the rather small turkey. How something that scrawny was supposed to feed four people, he hadn't the slightest idea. And that girl was so small and so skinny she looked almost unhealthy.

"Spirit, I still do not understand."

"What is there not to understand?"

How was he supposed to word this? He didn't even understand what was all going on, how was he supposed to word the questions he had in his mind? The spirit saw that he was struggling and decided to give him a little help. "It doesn't matter that they have just barely enough to keep a roof over their heads and clothes on their backs and foods in their bellies. Take a look at them."

Roxas took another look at them. They seemed rather happy. Indeed, it almost reminded him of his own past life—how when he was faced with little material goods, he had the ones he loved around him. And that was all that mattered.

"What about that boy you liked, Axel? I thought you said you were inviting him?"

"Well, you see…"

"They're talking about me?" Roxas asked the Spirit. She nodded. "Who else?"

"You're just not being forceful enough!" she said, getting down from his grasp and standing in front of him. "You need to take him by the hand, and tell him, "she cleared her throat, speaking in a deep throat to mimic her brother, "'You're coming with me whether you like it or not!'" This sent Axel into fits of laughter, doubling over and holding his chest as his little sister reenacted the scene. Roxas could hear himself laughing along with him. "And then you pull him to our house, and bring him over here and force him into a chair! And make sure you bring lots of mistletoe!"

He wiped away some of the tears he had shed from laughing so hard. "Oh Kairi, I think I might frighten him even more then!"

She pouted, putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward. "Well next time, bring me with! You can be like daddy when he used to bring me with to pick up other women!"

While this was entirely true and somewhat humorous, it was also a darker subject that Axel didn't want to get in to. He cough, finishing his last few chuckles and then changed the subject. "So, what did the doctor say this morning?"

"Doctor?" Roxas asked aloud. "Spirit, why is there a doctor? Is she sick?"

Once again, the spirit nodded. "She has been very sickly since birth. The doctors did not know the reason why. And Axel doesn't have enough money to pay for any special treatment, however he does manage to get her in for a check up at least once a month."

He looked back at the red headed girl. She was full of so much life, and so young. "She will be okay, won't she?"

The spirit closed her eyes and looked rather solemn. "Hmm…" she gave a puzzled look. "I see…an empty seat on Christmas day…the future does not hold promising times for her."

Roxas stared at the two in astonishment. They were the only family that had left, and they treasured each moment together so much that it killed him inside to see that the little girl was to die. But when? The spirit had mentioned the future, but when?

"This can be altered though. This is only to happen if there is not significant change."

His eyes were rather sore and watery from staring, and in an attempt to blink, he closed his eyes. However, when he opened them again, he was amazed that they had changed locations a second time.

This place, however, seemed more refined. Cream and white colors glossed the room as the shining golden lights splayed across the clean tiles. He heard glasses cracking together and Roxas looked to the side where the noise had come from to see his adopted parents sitting together on a pristine white couch.

"Merry Christmas, my dear," Larxene cooed to her husband. She raised her arm to toast to herself and her husband.

"Yes," Luxord said in reply, raising his arm as well. "And hopefully many more I can spend with you, love."

As the two drank their champagne, Roxas scowled. How could they be enjoying their time together alone when Roxas sat miserably at home? And how could they be having an expensive rendezvous when Axel was struggling to support himself and his sister. That's when that same phrase returned to his mind. Material possessions. That was all these two ever really cared about. They didn't care for Namine or him or for anything else.

But still, there was an uneasiness in the air. Larxene sighed, and Luxord looked worriedly at his wife, concern spreading throughout his features. "Darling?"

"Oh Luxord," she sighed. "It's just…I don't know…"

"You're thinking of Namine again, aren't you?"

Larxene covered her eyes in an attempt not to cry. He scooted closer to his wife, offering his arms to her, with her gratefully accepting him. He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling the woman closer into his chest as she rest against him. "It's just…Namine…God, if only…"

"The doctor's did all they could."

"But what about Roxas?"

Roxas looked quizzically at both of his adopted parents. They were concerned about him? They actually cared about something other than their own hides? Well, that was certainly suprising.

The spirit also looked concerned. But there was another matter troubling her. She could feel herself getting older, her face wrinkling and her hands growing scrawnier, her lithe frame transforming into a boney structure barely supporting herself up. "We must leave…"

"No, not yet…"

"Roxas, we must leave!"

"I need to know what is going on."

"You have seen that they do care about you and that they did care dearly for your departed sister! Please, we must hurry and be on our way now!"

But Roxas didn't move. Instead, he drew closer to his parents. He was so curious as to what they were whispering to each other.

"Ever since Namine died, Roxas has been all alone. I want to approach him, but God," she paused, a tear falling from her cheek, "I'm so scared. What if he hates us?"

Roxas was taken aback by this comment. How could he ever hate his adopted parents? Sure, there were a couple problems and a lack of communication in the family. But it was nothing that they couldn't work on.

"Now, now, dear," he whispered soothingly, rubbing her back. "It's been a very bumpy road with Roxas. But I'm sure he doesn't hate us. But," he said, lifting her chin up with his hand so that they could have eye contact, "we must talk to him and make things right as quickly as possible. Before it is too late."

As his parents shared a kiss, Roxas turned to leave. So they did care about him. He felt so happy inside, knowing that what was to come when he woke one day was his parent's splendid return. He felt as if his mission was finished and he turned to see if he could find the spirit.

"Spirit!" he called behind him. But she wasn't there. Worried, he turned around anxiously, looking in all directions for the silly girl he had met earlier. "Spirit?"

The room began to get cloudier and darker, the distant picture of his parents fading away into the darkness. Smoke and fog held to the air as Roxas's heart began to beat, his legs beginning to tremble.

"S…spirit?"

He looked around and finally, he saw the figure he was looking for—the bright red robe showing faintly in the darkness. But it looked so much dirtier. It was bent over, hobbling slightly as it coughed and coughed. Could this really be the ghost of Christmas present, who appeared young and excited when she had first arrived?

He gave her a gentle tap on the back. "S…spirit?"

She turned around abruptly and Roxas gasped. The young girl now appeared old and wrinkled, the luster in her eyes now gone. Although she was bonier than ever, her cloak appeared bulky as she concealed two more figures underneath her robe. She stared at him menacingly.

"Spirit, what has happened to you?!"

"We spirits age and die within only hours. I tried to forewarn you that we had to go, so that I could die in peace, but oh no we had to stay and dawdle longer…"

"Spirit…I…I didn't realize…"

She opened her cloak only slightly, and before Roxas could say another word he felt the two figures clinging to his legs, their arms laced around each appendage as they clung onto him rather tightly. The small black figures had beaming yellow eyes that stared back up at him almost hungrily.

"Beware of these two. They fuel the hate and disaster of the world, your theory of greed and lust for material valuables and other fine things in life. She gestured to his right leg, "Ignorance," and then to his left, "Want. Be especially wary of Ignorance, for it…"

The clock chimed again, and she gasped in horror. The two children ran back toward her, giggling and hooting in a frightening manner. "Spirit, wait!" Roxas called out to her. But he couldn't go any further. It felt as if the two were still clinging to him and weighing him down, making it almost impossible to move. "Remember!" the spirit called before fading into darkness.

**TBC**

Well, I hope you guys found that rather enjoyable. We go to see a teensy bit of AkuRoku, mainly about how much Axel cares for people. What some may find weird is that while Kairi is more of her KH1 self, still young and full of energy, Sora and Riku will be their KH2 selves, and will be a lot older. Kairi is supposed to represent Tiny Tim. Maybe we'll call her Carefree Kairi. Anyway, there will be more AkuRoku in the final two chapters—cross my heart, hope to die…I am not going to stick a needle in my eye because that sounds very painful.

Anyway, I definitely went over on my deadline for this chapter. I have actually plotted out this story in an attempt to finish it by Christmas. Chapter 3 was due December 18. However, it is now 2:14 AM December 19, and even in California it is December 19 now. So I am a teensy weensy bit late. You'll forgive me though, right?

Anyway, as I always say, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Yay! One more review! I am so happy! Thank you so very much!

Anyway, I don't really have a lot to say, so we'll get right to the disclaimer so you don't have to wait.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own A Christmas Carol. Wait, does that mean in Soviet Russia I do? Or wait...would Kingdom Hearts and A Christmas Carol own me?

Well, if it does own me, it needs to take a number. Slashy yaoi smut already owns dibs on my soul.

"_Beware of these two. They fuel the hate and disaster of the world, your theory of greed and lust for material valuables and other fine things in life." She gestured to his right leg, "Ignorance," and then to his left, "Want. Be especially wary of Ignorance, for it…"_

_The clock chimed again, and she gasped in horror. The two black creatures ran back toward her, giggling and hooting in a frightening manner. "Spirit, wait!" Roxas called out to her. But he couldn't go any further. It felt as if the two were still clinging to him and weighing him down, making it almost impossible to move. "Remember!" the spirit called before fading into darkness._

"Spirit, no!"

But there was nothing. Only complete and utter darkness. As Roxas made his way through the black abyss, he swallowed hard. He could feel his heart racing, the cold sweat dripping down his neck, his limbs shaking slightly in fear. Any minute now, he would appear back in his room, right?

Wrong.

Instead, he heard a clock chime once again, and jumped, feeling as if he were so frightened he had had a heart attack. He listened to the chimes, and counted them once again. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. He held his breath, the next strike to come frightening the most. It had struck midnight at least three times now, maybe more.

Twelve.

He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he wished for all of it to go away. He had learned his lesson, he didn't want to—no, he didn't need to know anymore. But his journey was not yet complete. When the chiming of the clock had finished, it's echo dissipating into the cold dark air, he listened. The sound of the bells resonating in the air were replaced with something else.

A steady breath—not loud at all, but Roxas could hear it because it was so deathly quiet. _"Death,"_ he thought. That's what this all reminded him of. This has to be what death is. Cold, dark, quiet, terribly frightening. All of your hairs standing up on ends, waiting for something knowing it is to happen and yet wishing it would all go away. Like a bad horror movie.

He cracked open one eye. The darkness he was surrounded by began to fade; slowly, but surely. His surrounding were now not a pitch black, but a very dark shade of grey. In it, he could see them. The next ghost.

He could tell it was a woman by her figure. But that was all. She was covered in a dark cloak with a hood, shadowing her face for all the world to see. He could also not tell if she was a familiar face—her ethnic identity was covered, leaving no skin showing. Even her thin hands were covered with black gloves, so gently grazing over her skin. He felt himself swallow hard once again as he stuttered out his next words.

"A…are you….you are…the…the ghost of Christmas yet to come?"

She nodded. The background was still fading; the dark shade of grey was now becoming more recognizable, but still very somber and dim. He could, however, tell where they were. They were at Halloween Town Graveyard—the next town over where the deceased rest in eternal slumber.

There were three figures standing at one grave. All three were male, he could tell, all rather tall with the exception of the brunette in the middle of them who was crying rather hard, the silver haired man next to him rubbing his back soothingly. As the picture began to focus, Roxas recognized them as three of his classmates. Sora and Riku stood next to the tall redhead that stared solemnly at the small headstone. The redhead sighed, and Roxas gasped. It was Axel.

But why would Axel be here, standing at the headstone in this dark and dreary place? Roxas had only one guess. "Oh no…no, Spirit, say it isn't so?"

"Kairi…" he heard Axel whisper. At this, Roxas began to approach the taller man. "No…no…" he cried, his steps once again creating no sound. As he neared the slab of concrete, he could see a single tear run down the young man's cheek. It glistened as it feel to the ground. and he laughed a bit and wiped his tear away. "Guys, it's been nearly ten years..."

"Ten years?" Roxas gasped.

"But you know," Axel said, another tear forming in his eye, "it just gets harder each time."

"We know, Axel," Riku said, using his free hand to pat him on the shoulder, Sora still bent over crying. "You and her were so close."

He chuckled a bit. "So was Sora and Kairi. It was a good idea when my father moved on to put him as her godfather." Riku nodded, and Axel continued. "But you know," he said again, that tear following the other one that had preceded before it, "she was...she was the only family I had left...oh Kairi..." he said as he began to sob. More tears formed in his eyes as he put his gloved hands to his face, the chilly air biting into his exposed face, the water that had streaked down his cheeks becoming extra cold. Riku gave him another assuring pat on the back, supporting both his friend and his lover. He too, felt saddened by the memory of the little girl's passing. But he needed to help Sora and Axel through this; for their sake and his own.

The chilly wind once again blew their way as he felt Sora shiver beneath his touch. "We should really go," Riku said, "or else we might get really sick."

"You guys can go ahead," Axel said. "I'm going to stay a bit longer."

"But Axel, you'll freeze your ass off in this cold."

"I'll be fine, really. I just want to be alone."

Riku and Sora paused, troubled by the fact that Axel still wanted to be alone. In the years they've gone to visit her grave he had never done something like that. Sora turned back to him and took off his hat, setting it up on the man's burning red hair. Axel smiled. "Thank you. It should only be a minute."

Roxas watched silently as the two friend's left him to be alone. He closed his eyes to blink away a tear, however, when he opened his eyes, everything had changed again. They were now in a very familiar building--Roxas recognized it as the lawyer's office that had taken care of his parent's death.

"Yes, quite tragic. And so suddenly, too."

He looked to see one of his maids, the same one he had yelled at just earlier today, inside talking with another man. She didn't seem quite as concerned as he thought she would be, in fact, she sounded almost grateful. What was it that was so tragic that caused her so much relief?

"So, his things are to go to..."

She laughed a bit. "You my as well give them to me. I took care of the brat for so many years, I should at least get something out of it."

The man, however, had other questions. While sorting through a box of various things, he asked "How did he die again?"

"Pff, some car crash or whatever. Anyway," she said, looking into the box greedily, "what have you got there for me?"

"Hmmm..." he said pulling out the first item. It was a checkered wristband, a bit shaded in and darker from years of wearing it. Roxas beamed at the site of one of his favorite things. "Wait a minute...why are they going through my things?" he asked the spirit. She did not answer.

The maid just scoffed. "Ah, throw that in the trash. Look at it--it's filthy!" Roxas frowned, a look of terror going through his things and throwing out the things that were precious to him. "No!" he cried as he tried to grab for it as the man dropped it. He watched it go right through his hands and into the small trash can. The man then fished out another object--a picture frame with two pictures placed messily inside--one of his parents and one of Namine.

"Oh now, that's nice. It'll fetch a good price."

"It's got pictures of other people in it, though."

She scoffed again. "Well picture frames are always sold with pictures in them. You never see the buyers complaining. What else is in there?"

"Satin pajamas..."

"Oh, now that'll sell good!" she said, grabbing them from the man's hands. She felt around for any holes, her finger's roughly scratching the soft fabric. He pulled out more items--a few books, a wallet, a blanket, and other things that a person who lives by themselves would own. Finally, he pulled out a stuffed bear, worn out from the many years of use. It's fur was mangy, it's left eye was falling out, both ears had been bitten to the point where the fabric had torn. Roxas' eyes went wide as he recognized it as the bear his parents had given him.

"I recognize that face!" she hooted. "That's the bear that I tried to donate to charity ten years ago! Brat got so upset of me touching his things that he stormed in and threw things at us so that he would keep all of his things."

"That wasn't what I meant!" Roxas shouted, though they couldn't hear him. "I can't give that away! I can't!"

"Greedy little bastard..."

"Look who's talking!" he shouted, trying to land a hit on the woman. But it was no use. His hands went right through him, his tears of rage not so much as leaving a wet spot on the floor as they floated from his cheek into the air.

"What do you suppose we do with it?"

"Throw the damn thing away. It's not even worthy for charity."

"And you're sure his parents do not want his belongings?"

"They don't care about him. He was nothing but a spoiled, selfish brat. They couldn't care less about that ungrateful little twerp. Didn't even show up to his funeral. No one showed up to his funeral!"

Roxas hadn't even been listening to her final words. "That's not true!" he shouted, trying to impale her even more with his fists. "They cared about me! They did! They..."

And suddenly, the scene changed again. He was in a room much like the one he had been in when he had visited his parents with the ghost of Christmas present--white, pristine, clean. Roxas stopped his swinging as he calmed down, letting the atmosphere sink in. He then turned to the sound of door's opening and closing, and saw Luxord and Larxene walk gracefully into the room. They seemed unaffected and carefree to the things that were happening. Maybe they didn't care about him...

"Darling," his mother cooed as she walked into the room with her husband. "Do you suppose we should check in on Roxas one of these days?"

"Now my dear, he is in his mid twenties! Surely he does not want his parents checking up on him like he's still a teenager."

"Yes, but..." she started, wondering where she was going with this. "I feel...I don't know...uneasy..."

"It is probably nothing. Last time we saw him he was doing perfectly fine!"

"That was nearly a month ago, darling! I think we should at least call him and wish him a Merry Christmas!"

"Of course we're going to call him and wish him a Merry Christmas!" he bellowed cheerfully. "I'm just saying that he does not need to be constantly watched like he's still a lad. He's a grown man now! Besides, he's probably partying it up with his buddies! We wouldn't want to spoil his good fun now, would we?"

Larxene wanted to say something else, and she started, then drawing back. She gave that comment a bit of thought, standing still for just a moment before sighing in defeat. "You are right."

"Of course."

"But straight away tomorrow morning, we call him."

"Of course, my dearest."

Roxas took a step back. At least they were thinking of him over the holidays. Then it hit him. What had the maid said at the end of that sentence when he was so mad? He tried to think of it, replaying the conversation again in his head. "C'mon, Roxas, think," he said allowed as the image of his parents began to fade away, being replaced by a new image. The figure of a tall man standing next to a grave, sobbing uncontrollably. However, Roxas was thinking too hard in order to consentrate on the man's tears. Then, suddenly, he remembered. "A funeral..." he whispered. He swallowed hard, connecting the final pieces. The lawyer and the maid going through his things finally fit to what they were saying.

"I'm...I'm dead?"

The spirit nodded solemnly. He turned to the spirit, grabbing a hold of her black cloak, the fabric slinking through his fingers. "Why, spirit! Why are you showing me this? I am to die in ten years? No one cares that I am dead? Why torment me this way?!" he shouted at her. She did not move, only let him pull onto her cloak as she waited in silence. Tears began flowing down the young boy's face. "No one cares about me, do they? I'm a Nobody to them, aren't I?" he cried, sinking to his knees in defeat. The tears were running down his face in long streams, the endless drops falling from his cheeks onto the ground, not even making one single mark where they landed. "No one cares..."

The spirit shifted slightly, as if to show him something. Roxas looked past her at the man staring at the grave, who had been crying with him this whole time. Once again, they came face-to-face with Axel in front of a grave.

"Spirit, no more! I wish to see no more."

She pointed one of her black gloved fingers at the headstone.

"No! I said no more! Take me home."

She didn't budge. She just kept her arm extended out in the direction, her finger pointed at the headstone. Finally, Roxas gave up. He sighed in defeat and exhaustion, and unwillingly forced his body to take a couple steps closer to the distraught red head. He was puzzled as he got closer; he kept hearing the man call out a name, though it wasn't that of his deceased sister. He drew nearer and nearer, the name sounding slightly more familiar as he approached. Then, he heard it.

"Roxas..."

Roxas gasped. Why was Axel calling his name, and crying none the less? Where exactly was he? He looked over at the gravestone and his eyes went wide. He felt a couple tears forming in his eyes as he felt himself beginning to cry. "Oh God," he said, closing his eyes, a couple of tears just below his eyes and ready to begin their journey down his face. "What have I done?"

On the headstone read his name clear as day. He felt so saddened inside that he was actually gone from this world. What touched his heart the most, though, was the man standing in front of the grave, crying. Then, a remarkable thing happened.

"You see," the spirit began, her gloved hands and her hood. She had short light brown hair that stood up in a couple directions, somewhat resembling his own. Her eyes were a burning and yet soft red, portraying her seriousness and gentle nature at the same time. "People do care about you. Your parents care. This young man cares."

Roxas stopped, looking back at her, staring with open, hopeful eyes. "My parents? They don't care. They don't even know I'm dead," he said without realizing, but then he stopped. "They don't...they don't even know I'm dead!"

She nodded. Roxas's attention shifted back to Axel. "And he..."

"He's cared all along, Roxas. He's in love with you. When he found out you died in that accident...it nearly broke his heart."

He turned back around to Axel, hurriedly coming up to the older man. Although he was standing next to Axel, his back was to him, and the small blonde could not make out any emotions. He just stood there, staring for a moment. He was still trying to comprehend how someone like Axel, whose heart was so big and had had so much misfortune thrown at him, could love him this much? He had been so cruel to him; ignoring him and blowing him off and always being such a cold-hearted bastard.

"Oh Axel!" he cried as he tried to hold onto him. However, he went right through the older man's tall frame. But Roxas didn't care. He felt so close to him, as the tears that had been welling up in his eyes poured from him, letting go of all care and all consequence. Even though his hands went right through and he wasn't touching him at all, he felt at peace.

But then something happened. He felt this unknown force pulling him away, and he felt Axel slip away from him. He reached and grasped for Axel, trying to get a hold of him again. "Axel, no!" But this unknown force kept pulling him away, pulling him farther and farther, the figure of Axel disappearing in the darkness.

"No, please, have mercy, spirits!" he cried, still struggling to get back to Axel. "I'll change! I won't ever be this way again! Just please, don't let this all happen! Please, just please! I want to live!"

His words were swallowed up by the darkness, and then, everything went black.

**TBC**

One more chapter to go! Huzzah! I missed my self-set deadline by...almost twelve hours! (Dies a little inside)

So, the final chapter will be posted on Christmas. Hopefully, I'll have some time within the next couple days to right it. I think you all know what to expect. But that doesn't mean you can stop reading it here! Hey, maybe you've never read A Christmas Carol, and you don't know whats going to happen! So the question on whether Roxas is trapped forever in a dark abyss or if he really does change is still up in the air!

Anyway, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, even though it is a couple days away! Anyway, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	5. A Changed Man

Well, here it is. It's the final chapter! (The Final Countdown begins playing in the background)

Anyway, I hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas Eve/Christmas. I had lots of fun today, and I cannot wait until Christmas tomorrow! I got a bunch of gift cards and cannot wait to go shopping! I'm so excited, guys!

Well, I will move right on to the disclaimer ASAP. I was so happy to find out I got more reviewers! You should've seen the smile on my face—even though there weren't a whole lot, I don't care! It doesn't matter if I make one, one hundred, or one thousand people happy, if I can make them happy, then that's all I really care about!

Anyway, this chapter will be followed by a reference chart, explaining some of the things I used throughout the story and how they connect to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I was saving it until the end so that I wouldn't give it away, but I'm sure some of you figured it out already.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or A Christmas Carol. However, I do now own a copy of Shinedown's Sound of Madness. That was at the top of my wishlist this Christmas, and I thank my sister for getting it for me!

_"Oh Axel!" he cried as he tried to hold onto him. However, he went right through the older man's tall frame. But Roxas didn't care. He felt so close to him, as the tears that had been welling up in his eyes poured from him, letting go of all care and all consequence. Even though his hands went right through and he wasn't touching him at all, he felt at peace._

_But then something happened. He felt this unknown force pulling him away, and he felt Axel slip away from him. He reached and grasped for Axel, trying to get a hold of him again. "Axel, no!" But this unknown force kept pulling him away, pulling him farther and farther, the figure of Axel disappearing in the darkness._

_"No, please, have mercy, spirits!" he cried, still struggling to get back to Axel. "I'll change! I won't ever be this way again! Just please, don't let this all happen! Please, just please! I want to live!"_

_His words were swallowed up by the darkness, and then, everything went black._

But his persistent cries were still rang throughout the air. "I will change! You'll see—I'll be kinder, and I'll keep Christmas in my heart, and I'll give things to charity! I'll tell my parents I love them and thank them so many times for the life they've given me! I'll tell Axel, oh, so much to tell Axel! I'll…"

He finally bothered to open his eyes. He was hanging onto a long, soft pillow, squirming around wildly on the floor of his very own room. He looked around, his gaze filled with awe as he took in the familiar surroundings; the bed, the wallpaper, the chairs, the old toys that were piled up from the maid's charity raid yesterday. His sheets were splayed all over the floor, and it looked almost as if he had fallen out of his bed.

"My…my room…" he stuttered in amazement. "I'm back!" he cried excitedly. He got to his feet and ran around the large area, smiling at every inanimate object he could see. "My bed! My lamp! My drawers!"

"My Heavens!"

Roxas turned around to find the head maid, the door opened to his room holding his breakfast in hand. She hurriedly stepped into the room, her heels clattering against the floor. She quickly secured his tray of breakfast, setting it down assuring that it wouldn't fall. "Young master, what has gotten into you?!"

"What has gotten into me?" he laughed, shocking her quite a bit. "I've never felt so alive! I feel so happy and full of life! I mean, what has happened so far? I don't remember the last time I've felt this way!"

"Young master," she sighed, putting a hand to his foreheard. "You must be having a fever…"

"No, no!" he cried. "I feel brilliant! I feel…I feel…" he stopped, his eyes growing wide. "What day is it today?"

"My, you must be feeling sick! Today is Christmas!"

"Christmas…" he said somewhat spacey, his eyes fixated on some item behind her. She looked behind her and saw nothing. _"He's losing his mind!"_

"M'am," he said suddenly, awaking her from her own thoughts. "I must apologize...for yesterday."

"Eh?"

"I behaved so…so…ugh, I don't even want to think of the way I acted! I was a fool!"

The events that unfolded yesterday finally came to her. "Oh, yes," she said silently, her head now down and her gaze fixated on the floor. "I see…"

"That is why I want you to take the day off."

"They day off!" she said amazed. "But young master, I need to work today!"

"Well," he said, his hand going behind him to scratch his head. "I mean, I wanted you to pack up whatever you felt was necessary to donate to that charity you were talking about earlier…"

It was now her eyes that went wide. "But…but young master! You said…"

"I know what I said," he closed his eyes and sighed, regretting whatever had come out of his mouth that had sounded so ugly and hateful. "It's just…" he started, wondering how he could say what was on his mind. "I mean, I only…"

Then he felt it. Somehow, the fuzzy bear he was trying to explain to the head maid had appeared at his feet. "How long has this been here?"

"Beg pardon?"

He hadn't realized that he had said that aloud. He bent down to pick it up, his finger's digging into the soft fur. He stood back up, holding it in front of the maid. "This bear…was given to me by my parents."

"Oh, but Larxene and Luxord..."

"I mean my parents."

"Oh," she went silent after that, watching as Roxas clung to the stuffed animal, a tear coming to his eye. She had had no idea that it was that important to the boy. "Young master, I am very sorry. I did not mean to take something so valuable to you."

"But it is all behind us now," he said, wiping that tear from his eyes, a spot darkening on his satin pajamas. "And I want you to donate as much as you want!"

"Oh young master, that is so generous! I…" she said, but was surprised to see him whisking past her to his drawers, digging around for clothes. She was puzzled as to his hurried behavior. "Young master, what are you doing?"

"It's Christmas! I've got so much to do! So please," he said, throwing off his pajamas and hurriedly trying to fit himself into his clothes. He picked out a loose red shirt that he pulled over his head, stuffing his arms in at the same time. "So much to do, so little time!" he turned back around and began digging for a pair of jeans. "First, to Axel's…no! To the meat market! It should still be open! I'm going to buy the biggest bird they've got, and, and…"

"Young master, I feel I should tell you…"

"No time!" he said, trying to hop out of the door while stuffing his left leg into his jeans. "And Kairi!" he said to himself. "I'll get her the best doctors around and they will figure out what she has and they can save her!" he said, now zipping up his jeans and running out of the door.

"Young master!"

"I'll be back later tonight!"

"But wait!"

It was too late though. Roxas was already running down the long hallway, his bare feet digging into the carpet as he ran towards the long staircase. Different thoughts were going through his head, running in time with his feet, overwhelming his senses as he grew closer and closer to the banister. His heart beat crazily, sending his body into overload as he felt he might burst from the happiness and hurriedness combined inside of him. He set his butt on the banister and let himself slide down the rail, eager to get downstairs. While sliding down the long smooth wood, he saw two figures downstairs conversating. His heart beat even faster, something he thought was impossible, when he saw that it was Luxord and Larxene.

"Mom, dad!" he cried excitedly as he continued sliding, almost near the bottom. They looked over to see him, surprised that he had called them that. They don't remember him ever referring to them like that—he had always called them by their actual names. They became even more shocked when he reached the bottom and ran right up to them, pulling them together in a very big hug. He wrapped his arms around his parents, one arm around each waist, and held them close, taking in their sent. He closed his eyes and felt at peace.

"Thank you so much for everything. I love you guys."

"Er…"

He then quickly let go. "I'm sorry, but I got invited to a friend's for Christmas! I'll be back later!"

He quickly slipped on his boots, Larxene and Luxord frozen in their place. They watched him run hastily back and forth, from retrieving his boots to the coat rack to grab his scarf and coat, and right out the door. As the wood slammed back into place from opening it, they stood their still, their mouth's agape in surprise.

"Well…"

"We know he's not upset now!" Luxord chimed happily. "See, now I knew he'd be alright!"

"He…he…"

"Now, my dear," he said, a hand sneaking behind her back and leading her into their living room. "I think it's time we have a nice Christmas at home alone until our son comes home. Shall we?"

----------------------------

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas!" Kairi cheered happily, running around the small apartment with glee. Her feet padded across the carpet as she giggled happily, Sora chasing her around the room. Riku stood by watching, chuckling as his boyfriend had fun playing with the little girl. Axel was in the back room, doing what he did not want to know.

"Ho ho ho!" the red head's voice boomed as he began walking. He had on a Santa suit, with all of the trimmings and a fake beard that clashed with his read hair. It was very obvious to everyone, including Kairi, that he was not Santa, but they all laughed and when along with it anyway. "I hear someone's been very nice this year!"

"It sure as hell ain't him," Riku joked, taking Sora by the waist and pulling him close. The brunette blushed, causing "Santa" to "Ho ho ho!" even more, putting his hand into the small sack he had with him. "Ah, but my list had you two on it!" he said, handing them both two small, badly wrapped packages. Sora grabbed his excitedly, whereas Riku nodded to his friend and took it from him slowly, the small box fitting into his hand. He frowned, however, when he looked at the name on the small gift. "Uh, Santa, my name isn't 'Roxas'."

"Ho ho ho! Sorry about that!" Axel said, grabbing it from him and replacing the gift with the right one.

"Didn't know Roxas was coming."

Axel frowned from behind the beard. He shook his head though, trying to shake the thoughts off. "He said he was busy. Family stuff," he said in his regular voice.

"Right," Riku whispered sarcastically, Sora squirming out of his arms and lifting Kairi onto his shoulder.

"Anyway," he coughed, returning to his deep Santa voice. "Santa has a special surprise for you, little girl, for being extra good!"

She laughed, clapping her hands excitedly as she sat on Sora's shoulders. Axel dug into his bag and pulled out a large gift with a small plant strung on top, the white berries hanging from it and dangling as she shook the present to find out what was inside. The red bow that held the plant together matched perfectly with the red wrapping paper that glistened in the light.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and everyone turned to it. Axel stepped towards the door, the black boots he was wearing clanking against the floor. Everyone was silent as he looked out the peephole, gasping in surprise. He held his breath as he undid the latch, turning the handle to let the person on the other side of the door in. "Roxas…" he whispered.

"He's hear?!" Riku and Sora chimed together, astonished that the other boy would make it. Kairi looked down at Sora. "Who is Roxas? Who is he, who is he? Oh, is he the guy that Axel loves?" she said, stressing the word "loves" in order to make fun of him. As the blond boy stepped into the house, carrying a large turkey and a couple gifts, looking down as he entered the warm air. He gulped in nervousness as all eyes were on him, and then finally looked up and Axel. He stared at him for a couple of minutes, their eyes locking as the looked for some sort of answer. Finally, Roxas broke the silence.

"Pff…"

"What? What's wrong?"

However, he was laughing. He would never think to see Axel in a Santa Claus suit, and he let his happy laugh echo throughout the small apartment, Sora and Riku staring at each other worriedly. This was definitely not the boy they had seen in school just the day before, was it?

"I…I mean," he stuttered between laughs. "Oh, you might need to hang on for a second, this is just too good…"

"If you came here just to laugh at him…" Riku started, rather coldly glaring at the blond.

"Riku, shut up!"

"But Axel…"

"He IS the boy that Axel likes!" Kairi cooed. "Axel and Roxas, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S…"

"Kairi, shh," Sora whispered, looking back up at her. Roxas had finally stopped laughing, clearing his thought as he laughter turned into nervousness. "Anyway, ummm…" he started, holding the gigantic turkey out for Axel, whose eye's went wide at the site.

"Wow, what a bird!"

"Kairi!"

"But Sora, it's huge!"

"Shh!"

She crossed her arms angrily, kicking once against Sora's chest in retaliation.

"Wow, thanks, I mean…" Axel said, taking the bird. "I wonder if it'll fit in the oven…"

"Well, I mean…I guess…I am still invited, right?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Of…of course!" Axel said, now shoving the turkey at Riku. "Riku put this in the oven and see if it'll fit…"

"Axel…"

"Do it."

Riku obeyed, walking over to the oven. Roxas rubbed his hands together in nervousness, the sweat gathering between his palms lubricating them as they meshed together . "So…um…" he said, finally just closing his eyes and thrusting the present he had in Axel's face. "M…Merry…Merry Christmas!" His cheeks flushed as he looked away, too nervous to look into Axel's face. Was he laughing? Maybe the spirit's had been wrong! Maybe he was tricked!

He felt the gift leave his hands and then felt something put in it's place. _"Oh God,"_ he thought to himself. _"He gave it back. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

"Merry Christmas, Roxas!" he cried excitedly. Roxas opened his eyes, dumbfounded. He then looked in his hands to see a different gift, wrapped in black and white checkered wrapped paper. It was a fairly small box, but it sent so much joy through him that it nearly made his heart burst. He felt as if he was about to faint.

Axel was already opening his gift, tearing through the paper in order to get to the inside. His eyes were aglow when he saw what was inside. A silver chain with two small red chakrams attached to it, silver and red lines formed into the circular, spiky charms. He smiled, and looked lovingly at the other boy. "Oh Roxas, I love it!"

He gave a sigh of relief inside. He had been so nervous about whether or not Axel would like the gift, figuring it looked too feminine for him. He was so glad that the redhead did like it.

"Aren't you going to open yours?"

Roxas was shaken from his daydream, waking up slightly from the world in his mind. His fingers fumbled with the paper, the sweat that had slicked up his hands making it difficult for him to tear into the paper with the same enthusiasm Axel had. Axel chuckled as he watched Roxas struggle with the gift wrap, his heart pounding. He was just as nervous as to whether the blond would like his gift as well. Finally, the last piece was torn off, and the small box was opened.

Inside were two simple thick rings, one black and one white. Axel scratched the back of his head nervously. "I know it's not a whole lot, but…"

"I love them."

Axel smiled happily, drawing closer to Roxas their hearts beating wildly together.

"R…really?"

"Yeah."

Their feet were dragging them even closer. Hearts racing even faster, Roxas could feel a bead of sweat fall down his neck, his mouth going dry and his breath getting shallower.

Suddenly, the silence between them with giggling. They looked over to the side to see Sora standing next to them. Then, together they looked up and saw Kairi squealing in delight and holding the small plant above their heads.

"Mistletoe," Axel sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have stuck that on her gift."

"Really?" Roxas said, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, standing on his tip toes. "I don't mind."

Axel smiled, his eyes lovingly looking into Roxas', their love channeling between them and fueling their desire for the other.

"Merry Christmas, Axel," Roxas said, lifting himself up a little bit and giving him a small peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Roxas." He pulled the boy closer to him and kissed him back, adding more passion and fire to the gesture. Their lips meshed together as their lips hungrily met, Roxas' arms pulling Axel further toward him. His eyes closed as he let his emotions take over, letting go of rational thought, putting his past grievances behind him. Their kiss broke, the two huffing and puffing for air. "I love you, too."

Kairi just giggled in the background, happy for her older brother. "God bless us," she squeaked, and the two looked back up at her. "Every one."

**END**

Wow, and there is the end! And over here it is Christmas! I'm heading to bed, since it is almost one…

But first, the references! I hope I get all of them!

First, I am a SoRiku supporter, so of course I ended up sticking them together. I'm pretty sure that I mentioned this more than once, so I guess you could somewhat say this has a smidge of it in there.

I am not a Larxene and Luxord fan though. In fact, I don't really stick anyone together in the Organization with the exception of Axel and Roxas. They were just the most convenient and I had to ask myself who, based upon their looks mostly, would make good parents for Namine. The two just happen to be blond. And have blue eyes…I think Luxord has blue eyes anyway…I can't really tell…

Third, the spirits. Did anyone recognize them? They were Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

Fourth, everyone else is somewhat their own age while Kairi is the only one still in her Kingdom Hearts 1 body. She needed to be small, cute, and a good fit for Tiny Tim, which is who her character portrayed.

Ignorance and Want are a pair of Heartless. I thought it would be an interesting reference to label them like that.

I also make references to Roxas being a "nobody". While I have not played Kingdom Hearts 2, I have read up on the plot. Roxas, in this case, was somewhat "heartless", however, it was more figurative than literal in this case.

Roxas also received different gifts which I'm sure you noticed were part of his regular attire. The two rings and the wristband. The bear was something I added in there because a lot of kids receive a teddy bear from a loved one when they are young at some point in their life.

And finally, all characters belong to Square Enix except for Roxas' parents, the maid, and the lawyer in chapter four. I know I should have made better use of characters—maybe Aerith could have been Roxas' mother and Cloud his father. But I am a Cleon shipper, and I did not think of this earlier anyway.

So, I hope I hit up on everything. If there are any references I might have missed, you can tell me in a review and I'll explain them to whoever asks if I remember what I was referring to.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, as well as many thanks for sticking with me. And many thanks to whoever reads this in the future. Without your continual support, I wouldn't be who I am today with the passion for writing that I have.

So until next time, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


End file.
